I don't know you still love me
by AliCia543
Summary: pairing Aoko x Kaito always, love it. my story summary : even though years have passed away, i never knew you still love me, love this couple.
1. Chapter 1

Hey we meet again, I was so excited what Gosho Aoyama will make at the couple hope it wasn't a sad ending.

So by the way this is my handmade story of Kaito and Aoko, just felt wonder so I make this fanfiction.

Summary : even though year has passed, I never knew you still love me.

Pairing : Aoko x Kaito

the night of the sky is not very beautiful this time, it was dark there no star and moon, and the water fall from the sky, it was already raining, and the language they talk was barely she knew. The country was one of the place she has visited.

Many people open their umbrella and began to walk and many people too stay at the store to shield they self from getting wet.

Except for her, she didn't open her umbrella or shield herself from the rain, she just standing there watching the figure of Man with a messy hair, that was standing in front of the store maybe shield himself from the rain.

His dress was so casual, just a plain shirt and a pants, but it was enough to see the cool or handsome in his face.

She hope it wasn't mistaken, It was really him or like him, his blue eyes, messy hair and anything else that she knew about him.

Her eyes felt burn, her legs began running to him place before she realize , and she maybe hit some people in her way but she didn't care, her eyes was just at him, he didn't realize it.

"KAITOO" she shout, Kaito stop in the half way when he was run to reach the bus stop, it's like a century since he hears that voice, a voice from some girl that he always tease and the way she shout his name in angry, he always remember it but for some reason the voice is haunted him.

The voice wasn't sound like it was angry. It was a sad one.

He already heard that many time and many kind of shout she always did but when he turn around no one was there, it was just a perfect illusion but now he pray that this wasn't a illusion or dream, he pray it was really her that shout his name in front of many people like when they were still in high school.

He turn around. She come to his place, with a speed.

Many people look at her, but they continue they walk.

She walk fast to him, and when she already in front of him, she didn't say anything just hug him, she didn't care if many people watch them or they were soaked by the rain, all In her head just that she finally find him, she finally meet him, and she finally see him.

"Aoko what are you doing here?" ask him, with a shock not know what to do. He didn't do anything that hug her back, afraid that if he hug her maybe something will make his heart hurt again.

She didn't answer just hug him tightly, afraid that all of this just a dream, that just like before when she dream about meeting Kaito in the clock tower their first meet each other, but all of it just a illusion, it was gone so suddenly when she try to reach for him.

A well made illusion.

Kaito just look at her head, since her face was buried in his chest, his eyes caught the umbrella in her bag it was hanging in the side of her bag, but she not use it, so that they aren't getting sick he take the umbrella and open it to cover they from getting wet.

And he glad the umbrella wasn't the one she using when they were in high school there are fish pattern in the umbrella. This umbrella was a new one it can see that there no dirt or some scratch but the color was to plain. It wasn't like her that like many light color.

She look up when she realize that rain wasn't pouring onto them again, her eyes meet Kaito "please don't leave again", that what she say before buried her face in his chest again, but before that, Kaito can see that this wasn't illusion the way her eyes that full of water.

Kaito face change into worried, they didn't move, just hugging each other, he wrap his hand around her waist and one again in the back of her head, pushing she closer, he can smell the sweet in her hair, he always like it. felling the warm he always love it. he rest his chin in her head. He love it.

He thought about pulling away but some of his didn't want to and some of him just want to stay at this position and some of him was felling so embraced by this moment.

Hour has pass, none of them talk, it was too long for them to stand up in this place and his feet are getting tired of standing, Kaito though about her getting mad or she hit him or maybe speak something to him with a bad language like her father always did but she just stay silence and thing is getting more awkward.

He thought about to give a second time again for her to began to talk since the last moment she just need is a comfort, she didn't say a word or move away from him so Kaito broke the silence "hey, Aoko why don't we go somewhere comfortable?", he pull the hug away only to see her peaceful sleeping face in his arm. He was surprise.

But stop when he see there are a eyebags in her face, it was highly visible, why he hasn't realize it, she must be very tired and he must be stupid not to realize it. very stupid he thought of himself.

Why? Maybe he will ask her when she already wake up.

He chuckle a little and he take her hand slightly and move her body to his back and put her hand on his shoulder and try to keep the umbrella from falling fall off his hand. he piggy back her and walk to his apartement(flat).

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what do you guys thinks about this story? Please comment or leave a reviews.

And if I have a time maybe I will continue this story and make the chapter 2.

See you guys next time.


	2. Chapter 2- sleep again

Hey we meet again, I was so excited what Gosho Aoyama will make at the couple hope it wasn't a sad ending.

So by the way this is my handmade story of Kaito and Aoko, just felt wonder so I make this fanfiction.

Summary : even though year has passed, I never knew you still love me.

Pairing : Aoko x Kaito

 **So I already think enough about doing a chapter 2, so here are they the chapter, please be nice to me, I'm still a beginner.**

She woke up in the soft and warm bed, she can feel a hand behind her waist and her shoulder as if to keep her safe, or warm enough. She can feel the soft of the sheet trough her leg and arm.

She can smell something, something she always like, something is so precious to her. She open her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a chest, a man chest, a bare chest. Her face turn into red crimson, she move a little backwards and look up to the man face.

She almost shock at what she was seeing, Kaito, her Kaito, her bestfriend, her love one.

She stay silent for the past minute. her hand move and reach for her cheek, afraid if all of it was just a illusion or a dream she always have, afraid that he will gone again when she woke up. She pinch her cheek so hard but not make a noise she hold it with biting her lips.

She open her eyes again and there is it, it wasn't a dream all of it was real, all of this was real, and Kaito was a real person.

Now she was crying again, her tears just won't stop. She can feel the bed move by the height.

On the other hand, Kaito almost jump out of the bed, when he see Aoko crying again and in his bed at 8 pm in the morning, he say "Please don't cry".

She didn't even calm down, she still crying. Kaito hand move and hug her, let her head rest in his shoulder with their position still lie down in the bed. He can feel her hand move and touch his bare chest, he can felt a shiver ran down his body just by her touch.

He move one of his hand to her hair and feel the soft of her hair. He sigh and start thinking about how he gonna do now? He look outside of the close window, the bright was very clear outside, the bright almost shone all of the thing in this room since it was dark here.

He felt comfortable in the bed, the warm that close to him, makes him even felt sleepy, but he keep his eyes open, try hard to forget about his desire to sleep again.

The clock was the only sound that can be heard very clear, it's almost like an hour. he can feel that she wasn't crying again. He broke the hug and move his eyes to look down.

Surprise again, he saw her sleep again, her peaceful face look very tired, he sigh again in disappoint, well a little angry maybe.

He want to stay here with her, snuggle into her, touch her hair, and felt her warm but he have to stop or he will miss his job as a magician, he takes one glance at her before moving out of the sheet, he takes the sheet again and cover her with it, except her head.

He smile, a gentle smile and move to the bathroom and start getting ready.

 **Hahahahahahahahaha. Aoko felt a sleep again, lets just say she is to tired and felt to comfortable in the bed. But don't be angry at me, I haven't have an Idea, and I still thinking about the story that I still making (not this story). not promising or swear, but I will try to make another chapter.**

 **Reviews it if you like it or you want to comment something.**


End file.
